One or more states of a target material may change when the target material is exposed to certain environmental conditions. For example, a target material may be subject to corrosion when exposed to certain temperature, mechanical vibration, humidity or moisture conditions over a period of time, such that physical and chemical characteristics of the target material may change over the same period of time. A sensor apparatus may be used to monitor a state of the target material.